Pink Red Blue Red
by EvilPieIsGood
Summary: Ada Wong and Colour


A/N: I'm sorry if the 'block paragraph' format is not your preferred format, but I wanted this to be like a run on sentence type of thing...

* * *

First it's **pink**, but not what she had expected, or wanted, to wear. She had been at dinner, dodging advances from a banker, "also from New York", he said when she'd told him her cover story, when everything had gone wrong. Screams and gunshots made her jump, and gave a reason to dash away from the banker. She finds herself corralled in the Police station, barely able to grab a set of key out of her room before the hotel forcibly evacuated everyone. There was no time to grab her gun, but she would rather have the keys. Guns would be easy to find at the police station. The keys on the other hand… Wasting time looking for them when she could be finishing her job didn't sit well with her, not when everything was going to hell around her. At least a hundred people crowded into the lobby, and she deliberately moved away from the front door, towards a side room, keeping an eye on the banker from the restaurant and the crowd. She had been told that some reporter might have information about Umbrella, the main facility under the street, but once the zombies, she couldn't believe that word was something she was seriously using, broke in, he had fled. She had as well, once the shooting and slaughter began, locking herself in a small room on the second floor and waiting for the shots to slow, to stop. She ventured out after what felt like a year, but had only been 8 hours, and started searching bodies, looking for a weapon and the reporter. Another hour later she had a weapon and holster, as well as a plentiful supply of ammo, and found herself in the basement, the only place that she had not checked. A van was blocking her way, but soon she found someone to help her. A Cop, one who had obviously not been around for the slaughter, appears, and she convinces him to help her push the van out of the way. She figured she can use him to find that damned reporter, before 'disappearing' but somehow she finds herself traveling with him. Or him traveling with her. They fight off whatever it was that leapt out of the reporter's chest together, and even though she tries to put him off, he surprises her. By taking a fucking bullet for her. She drags him out of danger, patches him up, and tries to convince herself that he is safer without her as she chases after the shooter, Annette Birkin. She can't pin Annette down, and instead finds herself cornered by a giant, mutated croc, shooting blindly until the Cop saves her, again. She doesn't know who he is, why he bugs her so much, but now she knows she can't leave him again, even if he compromises her mission. She brings him down to the facility, and then she loses total control over the situation. First Birkin attacks, knocking her down and out, ripping a hole in her side. The Cop fights off Birkin, bandages her up, leaves her to rest, and leaves, looking for an exit for them no doubt. After she awakens, she goes looking for a sample of the great doctor's newest creation. The Cop, her Cop, has beaten her to it though, and she empties her gun, points it at him, and demands that he give it to her. Before he replies though, his face saddened by her betrayal, Annette returns, and this time she is hit, no bright eyed Cop to save her now. She tumbles over the safety barrier, tells the Cop to live, and falls. She's not sure how long she fell, how long she was asleep, but she is still alive. As she limps away she sees a young woman protecting a girl from something Umbrella created, and, perhaps because she has a concussion, or perhaps because she's seen enough death and misery that day, she tosses the woman a gun, found near where she'd fallen, before exiting, running from the lab. She somehow gets out of the city before the bombs hit, and she watches from the forest as fires rage and she hopes, really hopes, that her Cop got out safely.

Second it's **red**, and this time it's on purpose. Her Cop has become an Agent, and if they're going to meet once more she wants to look her best. She's working for someone she'd rather she wasn't, but she can't be picky with jobs at the moment. She lands in Spain and sees her Agent right away, but knows she can't talk to him yet. She dashes to the church, drawing away the Spanish by ringing the bells before dashing off again. She's trying to find a Scientist, who claims to have access to one of the master Plaga, some kind of parasite Wesker is interested in, perhaps to see how it melds with T. She isn't paid to ask questions, not that that stops her, but she doesn't care this time. The Scientist has encountered her Agent though, and she watches, frustrated, as they are carted off. She has an idea of where they're going to be taken, and she arrives in time to save her Agent from what was probably going to be a certain death. Leaving him safe, she rushes down the path, on the lookout for the Scientist, only to be stopped by the village chief. She is hit with a tranq, and wakes up just in time to escape being a sacrifice in some bazaar ritual. Escaping, she makes her way up a lift, in time to encounter the Scientist. He doesn't have the Plaga with him, and she quietly follows after him. She sneaks into the castle before her Agent, meeting him in a room, pressing her gun to his back. He manages to catch her off guard, but she departs with a secretly giddy goodbye. Before she searches for the Scientist, Wesker calls, only for her heart to leap into her throat when Wesker wants her Agent, her bright eyed Cop, eager to help, dead. Instead, she avoids coming into contact with him again, and occupies her time trying to find the Scientist and the Plaga. She arrives just in time to see the Scientist's death and the loss of the Plaga, and her Agent's confrontation with Saddler, but ducks away. She departs, finding a boat sitting at a dock, and she decides to wait for her Agent to come. She slings him a smile and asks if he wants a ride, and while he's weary, he accepts. He tries to grill her during the ride, so when she's close enough to shore, a military island, she grapples away, leaving him to find a place to dock. She works her way to the heart of the base, meeting up with Wesker's Spy. He tries to be intentionally antagonizing, but she brushes it off, knowing Wesker is losing patience with his Spy. Saddler has the master Plaga again, and as she walks over to a door Wesker contacts her again. She is to get the sample, but now his Spy is to deal with her Agent. This worries her more than before, when she was to remove him. At least then she could guarantee his safety. The Spy is a text book definition of a loose cannon, and she was sure she'd read something that said he and her Agent had worked together in the past. With a derisive snort, she moved, quickly finding a trail of carnage that would lead her to her Agent. Staying out of sight and reach from the enemies, she soon found herself standing in a ship yard, a decent sized battle ship sitting in wait. After making her way out of the death trap of an area, turrets firing on her, she could hear fighting from up ahead. Her Agent and his Spy. She needed to save him. A grapple up, and with one precise shot, she reminded the Spy where his place was, and said goodbye to her Agent. This mission was harder than Raccoon, longer too, but she noted that at least this time she was doing the saving. Witnessing the second fight between her Agent and his Spy, she quietly reports to Wesker that his Spy is dead. He is unphased, telling her that Saddler will hopefully do most of the work for them now. Moving further into the island, she noticed the militarized areas giving way to ruin, and that is where she almost meets an early demise via her Agent. She didn't know what he was doing, why he was moving so close to her, and so when he wrapped his hands around her neck, she knew something was wrong. His eyes were clouded with red, and she scrambled for her knife, determined to break his hold on her. She stabs him in the leg, and he falls away, the thing inside of him clouding his judgment, causing chaos. She departs quickly, and realizes she was too fast in reporting the Spy as dead. Lamenting the paperwork, she takes him out before entering a building, and seeing Saddler, and her Agent. She was foolish to believe that she could take him down, but she really was pleased that she managed to hurt him. When she awoke, her Agent was there, and he cut her down, telling her to go. She grapples away, noticing what her Agent will need to finish everything, and what she will need to get the master Plaga. She winds around the course, flying as time ticks away, and reaches the launcher, tossing it down. Saddler dead, her Agent safe, she checks the safety on her gun before pointing it at his head. She would never forgive herself if something happened accidently while she was holding the gun. Her Agent reluctantly passes over the Plaga, and with a smile she dives away, only waiting long enough to give him her keys. The Spy had the key on him, a secret getaway in case something went wrong, she just added the decoration. The escape from Wesker was easy, the pilot one of her own, and he never did get that sample.

Third, it is again **red**, but also **blue**, the colour of his shirt and the colour of the anomaly parading as her. It starts with a mission gone wrong, someone knew she was coming, and she is chased away, into a study. An odd phone puts her in touch with an old boss, an older one, one whom she'd rather not be associated with, and he offers her a tantalizing hook. She claims she's not interested, but the thought of a new puzzle intrigues her. So when she disembarks in the sub, she's ready for a fight. If only her prints weren't one file. That irked her, as she had been so, so careful to not leave anything behind but a smudge of lipstick, the scent of perfume. She gets to experience the new virus up close and personal, and finds some strange orders. Apparently she was supposed to go to Edonia and help the Son of Albert Wesker and the Daughter of William Birkin out of the war torn country. Six months ago. Confused, she hurries to leave the sub, but as explosions start to go off and water starts to fill it, turning it to a death-trap, it becomes hard. Activating the torpedo controls leads to series of interesting questions, which she answers truthfully before launching herself to safety. Now back on dry land, she recalls reading that Simmons has a base in Tall Oaks, and there, sees her agent once more. Running around, collecting the shards of the Simmons family crest and dodging the dead, she eventually finds herself in the same room as her Agent. He hasn't noticed her yet, too occupied by a woman as she weeps over…someone, now mutated by the C. Knowing that her agent will be in trouble if the thing hatches, she loads her bowgun, takes aim, and as the Weeping Woman reaches for the person reborn, she shoots. Upon seeing her, her Agent draws his weapon, confused, before lowering it. The Weeping Woman does not until he pushes her gun away. He asks her what's going on, but she isn't sure, not really, either. Instead, as the ceiling starts to fall, she recommends that they leave. The Weeping Woman stops to hug the mutated woman's body, only for her to open her eyes. Insectile appendages sprout, and she finds herself helping her agent and the Weeping Woman fight. After falling several floors and an exhilarating ride in a mine cart, the mutated woman is dead and she has a call. She flies off, and answers, wondering what exactly is going on. She backtracks, the way her Agent had come, and finds another interesting video. Then she knows it is not Simmons calling, but the other her, her clone. She cuts the conversation, contacting Simmons, before setting a bomb and heading for China. A platinum card gets her on an express flight, and she touches down with time to spare. She dodges check stops, and follows after B.S.A.A operatives to a building they were calling the 'Ace of Hearts'. She arrives as the B.S.A.A finishes bombing the place, and watches the Soldier leaving with his men, chasing after…her? It's obviously her clone, so she follows after them, curious about her mysterious doppelganger. Deciding to take a shortcut to the Soldier's destination might have been a mistake, when one of the creatures hatches, and swings at her with a chainsaw arm. Three more confrontations with the thing, before a train hits it and she catches a ride. Apparently she's down by the harbor, so she sits back for a moment, but as much as she would like to hurry and catch up to her twin, the train only goes so fast. She eventually hops on top of the train, in time to see a commercial airliner soar past, much to close to the ground. It crashes, a fire-ball erupting, and she shakes her head. Things were starting to get out of hand. She grapples her way on top of a building, overlooking the harbor when she takes note of the Daughter and the Son and an old friend coming up behind them. She adjusts the scope and takes the shot, the chainsaw stalker losing part of its head. It stands again, trundling into the water as the Daughter and Son commandeer a barge and make their way through wreckage. She defends them several more times, before swooping in to save the Daughter from a painful death, either from the chainsaw of the helicopter blades. Leaving her with the Son, she spies a jet-ski, just what she needs when she hears that her copy is on her way to a ship. She doesn't bother to enter through the front entrance, and instead grapples through a broken window, and starts creeping through the ship. She reaches a door, just as the Soldier and his subordinate come up in an elevator. She wrenches the door open and slides under a closing door, leaving them behind as the Soldier yells her name. She leaves them to clean out the rooms as she crawls amongst the air vents, eventually making her way to an opulent room, matching the one in the sub. A briefcase is sitting on a desk and she pops it open, flipping through the files inside as she listens to a tape recorder. No wonder her evil twin was causing so much chaos. As she picks up a small statuette of a series of towers, grooves in the base, a shot rings out. She rushes outside, looking for anything, before catching her own eye as her clone falls. Rushing to the edge, she sees the prone body, splashes of red spreading on the pavement, obscuring the blue. A helicopter flies off as she rushes for an elevator, going over the facts in her mind. A flash of pity for her clone, the unjust life, the unjust feelings, expectations thrust upon her, but then the clone speaks. Not dead, as expected, but mutating, pulsating grey blotting out the blue, the red, and rushing towards her. She dives away, a race through the bowls of the ship, running from the clone, the carnivore set to feast. She spies a supply of nitrogen tanks, and she puts her clone out of her ill-intentioned misery. After another elevator ride, she finds herself near a helicopter which she quickly jumps in as the ship rattles and rolls, her clone's death not enough to stop the ship from going down. She takes off, back to the city, to the Tri Towers, to the solution to a very unnecessary puzzle. As she fights off rival helicopters, she once again encounters her Agent, the Weeping Woman with him also, and she holds off the hordes as they limp their way to safety. Satisfied that they are safe, she continues her flight, until she reaches the towers. Again, her Agent and the Weeping Woman are there, but so is Simmons, but he's a little…different. She provides air support until Simmons hits the ground, unmoving, before flying up to the top, the roof. She takes the time to clear the zombies, an attempt to assist the living trying to escape, but even as she lands, pulls out the rocket launcher she is sure her Agent will need in one way or another, she knows it was a waste of ammo. As she makes her way down, to look for the room the small statue fits in, she once again encounters Simmons. It's a new mutation for her, and she dodges as she fires into his face. The Weeping Woman has a rifle, is supporting her by picking off the zombies, and she feels that any animosity that may have been created by 'killing' the woman's sister has been demolished. Soon Simmons turns his attention to her Agent, and she takes point, shooting, sending Simmons sliding down the side of the building. He soon turns attention back to her, leaping up and swatting her down. She loses focus, daylight, until someone scoops her up, talks to her. She musters the strength to push back the nausea, to open her eyes, to look up at her Agent. He pulls her up, and they turn their attention to Simmons. His mutated form takes up most of the walkway, and her Agent is soon knocked over the edge. Her heart flutters, ready to dive after him, when Simmons shifts, gloating. Her Agent is on the edge, and she will not let the monster get to him. She has one last bolt left, and she rushed forward, jamming it into his side, where his kidney would be, before flinging them both off the edge. Unfortunately for Simmons, he doesn't have a grapple like she does, and he falls into the fire while she lands inside of a walkway. A quick text is sent to her Agent, now having pulled himself up from the edge, before she walks away, into the burning building. Eventually she finds what she's looking for, a ceiling of monitors and one, tiny, stand for her statuette. As it clicks in, the monitors burst to life, revealing Carla, her clone, in all her pre and post infection glory. She stands there, lets a voice so familiar but wrong wash over her, before progressing completely into the lab. A cocoon is there, and she scowls, disgusted, as new 'life' attempts to burst forth. With a shake of her head, and a flash of anger, she beings to shoot, shattering bottles, computer screens, vials of unknown contents, until her gun goes dry. She exchanged the empty clip for a full one, and resumes shooting, until fires rage, the cocoon shattered, and the only thing left is a picture of Simmons, Carla behind him with adoring eyes. Another sneer, a disbelieving shake of her head, and the phone Carla, her clone, had gifted her is tossed aside. As she walks away from the lab, shattered remains of a woman's life, she gets a call. A new job, something...safe. Something outside of China.

* * *

A/N: I wrote a thing. Again.

Idk…I just love Ada and I always seem to want to write about her.

Anyways, this has not been beta'd, so there may be issues, and I apologize.


End file.
